Couple Series!
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: This is a series of small, cute, coupley things people do in the ToD. For some reason or another, they were taken out of the ToD. There's a huge list, so brace yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

**I saw some random pictures the other day, mostly of couples, and this idea just popped into my head.**

Books, piles upon piles sat among several tables, some nearly toppling over, others sitting neatly on shelves. Large, red armchairs were scattered among the piles of books, many of them filled with books, while one or two remained empty.

One chair was occupied by a golden haired person, red irises focused on a book in his hands. The book was worn, torn in some places, with a large, obvious burn mark in the back of the book. He turned the pages every so often, focused intently on his reading.

"It's so boring here!" A female voice chirped out from among the books. Not batting a eye, yellow haired person merely flipped a page.

"Himou, I did tell you that you didn't have to come with me. You could have gone with someone else if you wanted to."

"Last time I did, I got a bow stuck on my head!" Himou said, before popping her black haired head out from a pile of books. "Why are all these books you're reading in gibberish?"

"It's not in gibberish, it's in a ancient language." Yellow said, closing his book.

"It looks like gibberish. Look!" She said, holding up a book, that had a series of triangles, a circle, and what appeared to be a upside down cat in a row. "What does this even say?"

"That says tree." Yellow said, giving it a quick glance, smirking as Himou looked at the gibberish, confused, turning the book upside down and turning it around.

"How in the world does this say tree?" Himou let out a frustrated groan before throwing the book pack into a pile. Yellow chuckled softly. "Can we do something else instead of hanging around here all day?" Yellow hummed softly, before nodding.

"Yes, we can do something else." He casually picked Himou up, carrying her bridal style.

"Eep!" She squeaked, blushing red. "Yellow, what-"

"We're doing something else." He said, a smirk on his face. He gave her a very gentle peck on the cheeks, earning a brighter blush in response. When Himou attempted to protest, however, she was set down on a rather soft couch. She looked around, confused and a bit flustered. A large, flat screen TV caught her eye, it being hooked up to what appeared to be a DVD player.

Yellow placed a disk within the DVD player, before sitting down next to him, placing a arm around her, She smiled a bit, before she rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling close.

"Better?" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Much better." She said, giving him a peck on his cheek.

 **I literally have a large list of ideas that I didn't write/put in the ToD for various reasons...why the hell did I not do these things? They're so cute! Hope you guys enjoy this mini-series. Yes, series. :P More peoplez and cast members incoming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Now, it's time for another couple, so hopefully you guys enjoy this. Also, there might be some..."noncanon" couples in the future, just a FYI.**

Among the various lights and noises of the party, there was a few, welcome moments of peaceful silence, before it was interrupted by another song filling the silence. The partiers were many, various people of differing species. Demons, Cat people, and Moon people were mixed in with humans, wizards, and other beings.

One of them stood far away from the others, not dancing to the rhythm, no socializing, only enjoying the relative peace she had. Her black hair glinted in the pulsing lights, a blue stripe occasionally blinking from the darkness. One of her black eyes was hidden behind some hair, which she made no effort to push away.

"Hi Alex!" A voice said. She looked at the source of the voice, seeing a familiar head of blond, blue eyes sparkling in the lights.

"Hello Jane." She said, looking at the blinking lights with a slightly bored look.

"What are you doing?" Jane chirped, smiling brightly.

"Just relaxing." She replied.

"By yourself?"

"I'm not a fan of loudness and flashing lights blinding me."

"Oh." She said, bouncing in place.

"Why don't you go enjoy yourself?" She asked, sitting down on her corner.

"I like spending time with you, silly!" Jane said, giving a brighter smile. She didn't say anything, only look at Jane for a few seconds, before sitting herself upon the floor. Jane said nothing, only looking around, her eyes locking onto something on the ceiling. Alex raised a eyebrow, about to ask what she was doing, when a soft, gentle kiss interrupted her thoughts. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline, when Jane pulled away, giggling.

"What was that?" Alex asked, putting a hand to her cheeks, a very faint pink tinge appearing.

"Mistletoe!" Jane said, giggling and pointing up. Slightly confused, Alex looked up, seeing a sprig of mistletoe, hanging directly above her.

"Oh." She said simply, rubbing her cheek as Jane giggled.

 **I don't think i'll ever get Alex quite right...Hope everyone enjoys regardless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit I haven't posted anything in a while. RANDOM CHRISTMAS ONESHOT GO!**

Soft bells tinkled amongst the breeze, small flakes of snow falling from the darkened sky. Already a thin layer of snow was forming, covering everything from the ground, to the roof of a lone cabin, sitting amongst various trees and plants.

Inside the small cabin, a fire was burning within a bricked fireplace, filling the room with a comfortable warmth and light. A tree stood in the corner, covered in various ornaments, colorful, flashing lights, and a bright, golden star that sat on top.

A singular couch sat in the middle of the room, it currently occupied by two people. The girl had bright blue eyes and light red hair, comfortably resting against the other individual, looking at the flickering lights of the tree. The boy had light brown hair, hazel brown eyes looking at the roaring fire.

A chime filled the room, repeating itself eleven more times, before all was silent within the cabin once again.

"Merry Christmas Lance." The girl said, smiling at the boy with sparkling eyes, reflecting the soft lights from the tree. The boy gave a warm smile, capturing her lips with his own.

"Merry Christmas Chiio."

 **Very short. Why? Millions of ideas, thoughts, and things I am working on. Seriously, Descendants of Xiao has more ideas flowing into it then even the ToD.**

 **Hell, I have ten damn spin offs for Descendants of Xiao, but I can't post any of them yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right then, time for the noncanon pairings that will hopefully be humorous, sweet or mildly disturbing, maybe even a mixture! First person at the plate, is yellow, fortunately/unfortunately depending on your view of the situation.**

Already night had set upon the cabin, most if not all of its occupants fast asleep in comfortable beds. The only exception was a blond haired being, sitting comfortably in their bed, reading by the faint light of a nightstand lamp.

A single knock emanated from his door, followed by two swift knocks in succession. Yellow smirked, closing his book as well as snapping his fingers. A spark flew out from between his fingers, hitting the lock, which unlocked itself.

"Come in." The door creaked open, a faint lock of red hair revealed from the faint light of the nightstand lamp. "Ah, Monica. Nice of you to drop by." She cast a quick glance around the room, her body relaxing slightly after a short while.

"Why did you have to give such harsh dares to me today? I know we're supposed to keep things secret, but does that mean you have to throw the worst things at me?"

"If I threw anything but the worst at you, people would be suspicious." Yellow said, smirking. "Besides, it wasn't that bad."

"You had me chased through a desert, barefoot, while scorpions, snakes, and vultures continuously attacked me." She said, a slight growl to her voice. "That wasn't bad?"

"It could be worse, I could have made you run across a desert of shattered glass and rusty nails. Maybe I'll do that next time." He said, chuckling. Monica, however wasn't amused, gripping Yellow's shirt tightly.

"You better not." She hissed. Yellow merely chuckled, lightly pecking a check onto Monica's cheek.

"Now now, I doubt you only came here to threaten me." Monica gave a harsh glare at Yellow, who gave her a amused look, before she gave him a peck on the cheek, making herself comfortable next to him.

"You're a arrogant bastard, you know that, right?"

"Yes but that's why you love me." He wrapped his arm around her chuckling as she grumbled to herself.

 **Huh, finished this a half hour before New Years...gotta say, wasn't expecting that timing.**

 **Out of all the noncanon scenarios that will be written, this is one of the most likely to actually occur...**

 **If Monica were to get struck by a anvil, anyways. (No offense Yellow ;p)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now it's time for probably one of the least obvious noncanon pairings, Wanderer and Fox. Yes, that's entirely noncanon, it was meant to be revealed during the Christmas chapter, but I never truly finished it. How it's noncanon will be explained either after this story, or somewhere else. Enjoy!**

The sun glinted off the large lake, small waves on the lake breaking the sun's near perfect recflection, distorting it here and there. Small birds chirped, wings fluttering through the air as birdsong danced across the lake.

Two people sat near the lake, both of which were holding ice creams in their hands. One of them had snow white hair, with piercing emerald eyes. The other one had light gray hair, small brown ears poking out from the top of his head. Both of them were happily licking the ice creams, the white haired having simple vanilla, while the gray haired had a scoop of strawberry.

They sat in relative silence, before the white haired stopped licking his ice cream, looking at his companion with a curious look.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Fox asked. "You've been staring at me for a while."

"You have something on your cheek." Wanderer said, before he gently pecked his cheek, Fox turning red in response. Wanderer smiled, trying to not laugh at his friend's face. "You're so cute when you're flustered." Wanderer said, a laugh escaping his lips. He hugged Fox close, who smiled and gave him a soft peck on his cheek.

 **I am not happy with this short fix either, but considering I cannot make up what to add, it's finished for now I suppose. I'll write a longer one later hopefully.**

 **Wanderer and Fox are not a canon pairing, this was meant to be established in Christmas Chapter, but I lacked the ability to finish the chapter. Wanderer cannot handle the fact of Janice's death, not yet at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So….shit. Haven't posted in a while, had minor issues, and need to make a triumphant return somehow….**

 **Huh. What's this? Old ideas from the ToD Series….**

 **Oh. That's right. I never showed people THIS idea.**

 **To be canon or not….Eh still haven't decided after all these years.**

* * *

A large marble arena stood out from the plains. It stood far above everything else, coated in a strange shimmering glow as the sun shone down upon it.

They stood apart from one another, a great distance separating both of them. On one edge of the Arena, he stood, white hair and green eyes gleaming, a silver sword clutched in his hands. One the opposite end, he stood. Gray hoodie covering brown hair and brown eyes, a sword shimmering with fire in his right hand while his left held a sword coated in ice.

They stood that way for a short while, neither of them moving nor speaking. In fact, the only sound seemed to come from the wind itself as it whistled through the area.

In a single movement, both of them charged at one another. There was a clang as all the swords met and sparked, before they both moved back. Swings connected, sparks flew, and fire started to dance around the both of them.

With a yell of surprise, the white haired person threw themselves away from the other, the flames following after him. The hooded person chuckled, as a beam of white blue energy flew towards the white haired fighter.

The white haired fighter's sword gleamed bright blue, before he swung it through the air, a powerful wave of blue flames dancing through the air, it cleaving the fire in two and destroying the beam as it made contact. However, the orange fire continued its path to the fighter, it not even slowing down by the blue fire. Twin streaks of fire spun high into the air, circling and diving upon the white haired fighter. Rather than make contact, they just stood frozen in midair, the flames not even flickering, as though it had frozen solid.

Green energy pulsed out of the white haired fighter's hands, as the same green energy seemed to flicker around the orange flames. He earned an irritated growl from the gray hooded fighter, as he slowly moved out of the way of the frozen fire. The green energy faded, as the orange fire collapsed around where he was a few seconds ago.

Several beams of white energy flew straight at him, as he quickly rolled out of the way, one of the beams hitting the floor and a spike of solid ice shooting out from where it hit.

A thin transparent wall rose up in front of the beams, it blocking all of them as it got covered in spikes of ice. The wall flickered before it faded away, the ice shattering upon the ground as it fell. The white haired fighter threw himself at him, their swords clanging in a shower of sparks.

A decent swing from the white haired fighter sliced a bit of the hood on the other, earning a kick to the chest in retaliation. He grunted, moving back slightly, a soft wave of red flying towards the other fighter, it arcing off the his glowing sword.

The hooded fighter blocked the red wave, it bouncing off his swords and scattering into hundreds of red dots of light. Fire arced off one of the sword, it flying towards the face of the other, his other sword shooting a beam of white.

Both the fire and the beam grazed the other fighter, leaving a scorch on his shoulder as well as a small pile of ice on the other.

He winced, almost attempting to grab onto the scorched arm, only to stop himself at the last second. He grit his teeth as a wave of ice rode towards him. His sword glowed, a powerful wave flying off it as he swung, the wave of ice shattering into thousands of sharp jagged fragments, as well as some mist.

A red bolt shot through the mist at the same time a beam of white pierced it. Both beams continued onward, the red bolt missing its target by a few inches, while the ice beam hit the white haired fighter's feet, encasing it in a solid block of ice.

He swore, blue fire emanating from the tip of his sword, it licking against the ice. However, he stopped when two sword tips made themselves known against his throat.

"Fine." He said, reluctance in his voice. "You win Lance."

"To be fair, you would've won if you used that stupid time stuff more." Lance said, his swords disappearing in a puff of fire and ice. "Why don't you, Wanderer?"

"It's cheap to use." He muttered. "Hell I could have just frozen you in time at the beginning and this would've all been over. Can you let me out of this stupid ice?" Lance rolled his eyes, the block of ice dissipating in seconds.

"You know the rules."

"Yeah yeah, I won't pursue Chiio. She's all yours man." He said, a bit of sadness lacing his words. He shrugged after a short while. "Probably for the best. Knowing my luck, I would have fucked it up somehow."

"I don't doubt that." Lance muttered, earning a glare. "You did well."

"I did absolutely terrible." Wanderer said, before walking away. "I think the only times I ever win is if JJ lets me win."

"Don't you beat him most of the times with explosives?"

"Like I said. He lets me win."

* * *

 **Yeah I don't like how short this fight scene turned out….I want to rewrite it eventually but for now this is something I'll put to the side as reference for later.**

 **Again, not sure if I should keep it canon or not.**


End file.
